What Really Happened
by Lewis The King
Summary: Did Yugi's Grandpa really lose that easily? And why was he so injured after playing a card game which doesn't involve being sent to a five thousand year old hell with monsters that kill you? If you watch the Duels h is in, you can tell he is no joke, so why was he supposedly scared about Holograms? And why, why did such a great duelist have a Kuriboh?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own any mentioned product or franchise mentioned within this story.

A/N: all cards used have their descriptions at the end.

What Really Happened...

Solemn Moto looked on in mild annoyance at the boy before him, he kidnapped him and attempted to force him to give away the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a card so rare that it was rumoured that there were only four left in the world, all four of which were assembled in both his and his opponent's deck. However annoyed he was at Seto Kaiba he knew not to under estimate the World Champion, he would use a slightly different deck than usual, if he were to stand a chance against the boy he would need to put out his A-game and modify his deck slightly, unnoticed by Kaiba he slipped a few cards in and a few cards out of his deck. Kaiba smirked arrogantly "So old man how are you going to give me my Blue-Eyes?" If possible Kaiba's voice grew even more arrogant "Packaged or gift wrapped?" His arrogance was astounding.

"Neither, I will however take your three Blue-Eyes gift wrapped _Mr. World champion_" Solemn Moto was not generally a man to try and rile up his opponent, however this time he had the excuse of facing the World Champion "You know, I taught my grandson to be polite and honourable during duel's, you aren't even worth the amount of effort I extend talking about back pain!" Kaiba growled in anger, good that meant he was losing his cool; he accelerated this by sticking his tong out and pulling on his eyes.

"Just quit staling old man!" Kaiba was seething in rage by this point "Let's duel, or are you too frail you _old codger!_" That was the best insult Kaiba was able to muster up? How pitiful.

"**Let's Duel!**" Kaiba and to a lesser extent Solemn roared out.

Seto Kaiba LP 2000 / Solemn Moto Lp 2000

Solemn smirked at his luck; he had a Black Luster Ritual, Pot of Greed, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, the left limb of Exodia, Foolish Burial and an oddly appropriate Solemn Warning. "I will be going first!" Solemn Moto's voice echoed through the arena in a tone similar to that of his name "I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards" Solemn looked down at newly drawn Mystic Tomato and Alpha the Magnet Warrior "Furthermore I activate the spell card Foolish Burial, which lets me send one monster from my deck to the graveyard, I choose Marie The Fallen One. I set one card face down and set one card in face down defence mode".

Seto Kaiba LP 2000 / Solemn Moto LP 2000

"How pathetic, if that's all you have to offer then you won't last long at all, I summon my Lord of D!" Kaiba sneered in the way only rich teenagers can "And I think I'll have him attack your face down monster, destroy it Lord of D!" As the shards of light hovered up slowly, the teenage mllionare looked on in confusion "What hap-". He was quickly interrupted however.

"It was the special effect of my Mystic Tomato, it lets me special summon one dark monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack and I choose Summoner Monk!" Solemn shouted as the shards reformed into a blue skinned man dressed in robes appeared in front of him.

"That won't save you! I set two cards and end my turn" Kaiba growled in an aggravated tone.

Seto Kaiba LP 2000 / Solemn Moto LP 2200

"Wait, did your life points just increase!" Kaiba pointed out.

"Yeah so?" Solemn replied confusedly.

"That's against the rules, you can't do that!" snarled out the young Kaiba.

"Screw the rules; I have Marie the Fallen One!" Grandpa shouted in reply.

"What?" Kaiba replied in utter confusion.

"With my Marie the Fallen One in the Graveyard I gain 200 life-points each turn!" Solemn said calmly.

"Why didn't you just say that then!?" shouted Kaiba in annoyance.

"I... Don't know" The old archaeologist shook his head and drew a card to which he promptly grinned exponentially "Any way I activate my summoner monk's effect and discard Black Luster Ritual to special summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Solemn sighed in tiredness "I then send Alpha and Gamma from my hand to the Graveyard as well as my Beta on the field to summon one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters..." Kaiba stared in horrified fascination as he recognized the card about to be played, its strength was legendary among the duelling community, few were ever released, and generally only as tournament prizes "Valkyrion The Magna Warrior come forth!" The scattered parts of Beta Alpha and Gamma reformed into a far larger being, a far more intimidating being "Now attack his Lord of D!"

"Hold it right there! I activate the trap card draining shield!" shouted Kaiba.

"I'm chaining Solemn warning, at the price of two thousand life-points, I can negate your trap!"

"No this isn't possible!" Kaoba all but wailed as his life-points went down

Seto Kaiba LP 0 / Solemn Moto LP 200

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted

"Yeah big brother?" a meek child which Solemn hadn't noticed asked.

"Get some thugs to beat him up and put Kuriboh's in his deck!" Kaiba growled out in a mixture of Angst, Anger and Shame.

"Way ahead of you Big Bro" Mokuba shouted up in reply as several men came up from behind Solemn and clobbered him.

"Oh, not my back!" they started kicking him 'elsewhere' "Ok, Ok, get back to my back! Actualy that feels kinda nice after that last one".

Pot of Greed, Normal Spell card, draw two cards from your deck, 55144522

Foolish Burial, Normal Spell Card, Select I monster from your deck and send it to the Graveyard, 81439173

Marie The Fallen One, Effect Monster, LV 5, Fiend, Dark, As long as this card is in your Graveyard increase your life-points by 200 during each of your standby phases, Atk: 1700, Def: 1200, 57579381

Lord Of D., Effect Monster, LV 4, Spellcaster, Dark, As long as this card remains faceup on the field all Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by spell, trap or effects of monsters that designate targets, Atk: 1200, Def: 1100, 17985575

Mystic Tomato, Effect Monster, Lv 4, Plant, Dark, When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can special summon 1 Dark monster from your deck, in face up attack position., Atk: 1400, Def: 1100, 83011277

Summoner Munk, Effect Monster, LV 4, Spellcaster, Dark, Cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card into Defence Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell card: Special summon 1 Level 4 monster from your deck, but that monstercannot attack this turn, Atk: 800, Def: 1600, 00423585

Valkyrion The Magna Warrior, Effect Monster, LV 8, Rock, Earth, Cannot be Normal Aummoned/Set. Must first be special summoned by tributng 1 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior', 1 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' and 1 'Gamma The Magnet Warrior' from your hand and/or your side of the field. You can tribute this card to target 1 'Alpha The Magnet Warrior', 1 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' and 1 'Gamma The Magnet Warrior' in your Graveyard, Special Summon these targets., Atk: 3500, Def: 3850, 75347539

Draining Shield, Normal Trap Card, Negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters and gain Life-Points equal to its Atk, 43250041

Solemn Warning, Counter Trap card, When A monster would be summoned, OR when a card, Trap card, or monster effect is activated that involves an effect that special summons a Monster(s): Pay 2000 life-points: negate the summoning or activation and if you do, destroy that card, 84749824

By Lewis The King.


End file.
